


even if you don't call i'm here

by hongjoongitsforyou



Series: seventeen short prompts [5]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Cuddling & Snuggling, M/M, Mentioned Chwe Hansol | Vernon, Mentioned Hong Jisoo | Joshua, Mentioned Wen Jun Hui | Jun, Sleepy Cuddles, horror movies, platonic or romantic you choose - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:08:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24012592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hongjoongitsforyou/pseuds/hongjoongitsforyou
Summary: friday movie nights are the best. until minghao decides to be "funny"someone tell minghao his joke isn't funny(or: wonwoo is scared but soonyoungs heps him)
Relationships: Jeon Wonwoo/Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi
Series: seventeen short prompts [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1725505
Kudos: 36





	even if you don't call i'm here

**Author's Note:**

> [prompt] : soonyoung and wonwoo watching a horror movie and wonwoo is scared to sleep alone, so soonyoung keeps them awake all night, talking about whatever comes to mind.
> 
> (this fic is dedicated to bianca! ily a lot thank you for being so supportive, and next one will be for ace <3)

Every friday night when they weren't in comeback schedules, they would do their movie nights. Now, even though they spent the 24 hours of the day together, living, eating, basically breathing each others air, they all still looked forward to movie night. It was a way for them to relax and relieve all the weeks stress. And eventhough the sole purpose was to have a good time and relax, they still had rules. 

Yes. _Rules._

After a few tries at the beginning where they tried to choose a movie between all thirteen of them to watch (a fail) or allowed people to leave if they wanted (also a fail), they decided to stablish some rules. So that's how the _movie night regulation._  
was created. rule no. 1 - only one member has the power to choose the movie. they can gift their turn or share it with other member. but blackmailing is not allowed. (blackmailing part direct to : seungkwan)  
rule no . 2 - even if the 12 others don't want to watch it. movie chosen is chosen.  
rule no. 3 - the only excuse to bail out is being ill. (and either jeonghan or jihoon have to check that member is sick)

Overall, pretty general. 

_ 

Now, eventhough there were situations were rules were almost broken, like when Seokmin chose _Barbie of Swan Lake_. But they never did it, and only a couple times members had left because they had fevers or similar things. So it was weird for something to happen with their movie nights. 

This night had started like all their typical fridays, first cleaning up and then preparing snacks. Soonyoung had been in his room until he heard Hansol complain about how he was doing all the work. And he knew that if he stayed longer, Joshua would come to nag him (because the older did in fact have a soft spot for Hansol, everybody knew it). So he helped and by the time he got to the couch the other members were getting together. He hurried to his usual spot on the middle of the couch. He expected Mingyu to seat to his right and Jun to his left (the former because they were movie buddies, speaking in low voices, and the latter because sometimes Soonyoung translated for him the words he didn't understand). However, when he turned and expected to see Mingyu, he saw Wonwoo. He was going to ask him what other was doing, since Wonwoo usually liked to sit in the corners since he claimed it was more "peaceful", however when he was about to ask-  
\- WONWOO THATS MY SEAT - Mingyu screeched. Wonwoo sinked in his seat and massaged his temples.  
\- It's hyung brat - Wonwoo scoffed - And seats don't have names. Sit somewhere else Gyu.  
Mingyu visibly slumped but didn't pressure Wonwoo. It wasn't often that Wonwoo treated Mingyu like that (Soonyoung thought Wonwoo had a soft spot for Mingyu as well, because well, he always reached out for the tallest, and it looked like he had the most confidence with him, but well, what Soonyoung thought nobody had to know). Mingyu walked over and sat by Soonyoung's feet.  
Eventually all of the members except one were sat down. Then Minghao walks in with an evil grin on his face. He felt the couch move and he looked over to Wonwoo and saw the other biting on his lip (a common habit when he was nervous or uncertain, Soonyoung noted). In that moment Hoshi knew.

He knew.

\- YAH! Minghao what movie are you planning?!?  
\- You'll see. - the grin grew wider, which didn't seem possible

-

Turns out.  
Well, turns out many things. 

The movie wasn't as bad. It was from one of those european indie directors and it looked like low cost eventhough it was probably high budget.

It was a horror movie about a killer that turned out to be possessed and to be honest, Soonyoung had to say, while the plot was interesting, the effects were really _really_ bad. Like unbelievably bad effects. So bad that Soonyoung, the easiest to scare on the group, didn't bat an eyelash during the movie. He thought everyone would laugh at the movie, and they did the second Chan turned on the lights. He glanced at who Minghao looked kind of dissapointed, until he saw the taller look at the person on Soonyoung's right, and that weird grin was back on his face. He looked at Wonwoo and he understood. He was looking down at his lap, and was trying hard to not shiver. 

Soonyoung felt his heart break at the image. 

-

Soon all the members went to sleep, except Soonyoung who had volunteered to take over Seokmin's turn over washing the dishes. He said he needed to clear his mind over the movie, and the members belived him. But really he was following what his mind was telling him to do. After he had finished, he took his phone out and typed a message.  
**tiger:** are u okay?  
**don'tbotherme:** yeah why  
**tiger:** you didnt seem okay  
**don'tbotherme:** well im okay . go to sleep soon  
**tiger:** stop lying to me. be honest  
**don'tbotherme:** rlly its okay minghao just played a movie he knew bothered me  
**tiger:** okay im going to your room  
**don'tbotherme:** not wait dont  
**tiger:** / already going  
**don'tbotherme:** fuck you <3  
**tiger:** hehe love u Ɛ>  
**don'tbotherme:** how did u even do the 3 backwards

Soonyoung didn't even bother to knock, knowing that Seunghceol would already be out, since the other sleeps really heavy, and that Wonwoo was clearly awake.

He entered the room and saw the other sitting in the bed with his back on the wall. Wonwoo looked _scared_. Soonyoung approached him, knowing that eventhough Wonwoo showed a mature and cold side, that he really was a sensitive and nice person. He sat down on the bed with a considerable distance between them, not knowing how the other would react. 

\- Hey - the dancer started. - how are you? What happened?  
\- Yeah it's fine - the older said, looking at his lap. - It's just, i don't know it's dumb  
\- Don't worry okay? - he knew pressuring Wonwoo wouldn't get them anywhere. He got closer to the other until they where seating side by side with their thighs touching. - How's your mom?  
-What?  
-You talked to her yesterday didn't you? How's she?  
\- Uh yeah, she's good. She says Bohyuk broke two plates last week, so it's been hectic. . - and off did they go.

They talked for what seemed like hours, talking in a noral volume since all the members on the first floor were heavy sleepers, and it's not like they would be talking loud enough for the ones on the second floor to listen. They talked about their interests, the new comeback ahead, the books Wonwoo had been reading, how damaged Soonyoung's hair was (it really wasn't but Wonwoo was petting his hair while saying that so he would very much stay quiet).

\- The movie - Soonyooug had forgotten about that. It's like from one second to another he was back to the beginning, nervous for what has caused the other to be so nervous. - it was the first horror movie I had ever watched in my life. I watched it when I was 9, on my dad's computer while they were asleep. It was basically handed to me on a movie website and I was bored. I remember I cried myself to sleep for like 2 weeks. And I told Minghao, only the basic stuff, not the part where I cried myslef to sleep, so I guess he thought it would be funny?

Oh.

_OH._

He immeadiatly wrapped his arms around Wonwoo, letting the other relax there. Luckily he didn't see any tears or heard any sobs, so that was a good start. He started to pull away when he noticed the other had fallen asleep. While they were hugging. 

Basically, Wonwoo had fallen asleep on top of him. 

An they were sitting so it was like the most uncomfortable position to sleep in. He knew that if they slept like it they both would regret it the next day. So he laid down. And immediatly Wonwoo got comfortable around him, circling his leg over Soonyoung's leg, and throwing an arm over his shoulder. Soonyoung got comfortable since he knew he wouldn't be able to move until the other woke up. 

They stayed like that and Soonyoung felt okay. As long as he could help his members. Help Wonwoo. He would be happy with just that.

**Author's Note:**

> find me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/jonghohoney)


End file.
